


As Time Goes

by soulpd



Series: Lipsoulverse [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpd/pseuds/soulpd
Summary: She thought she's over it - slowly building herself after years of blaming for what happened that eventful day. She's okay, she's lived long enough to know that she'll be okay... But is she? Now that someone who looks exactly like her came to her life?
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Lipsoulverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	As Time Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time writing here on AO3 and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I really love Lipsoul, and now Jinsoul released her OST and it gave me an inspiration to write a story based from it :) Without further ado, enjoy!

It was thirty minutes before seven and Jung Jinsoul, a sophomore from a nearby college, was staring blankly at her computer screen. Today marks the second year her world stopped. Two years ago, she wouldn’t imagine her life to be this lifeless, to be this gloomy, and most especially to be this sad. She’s lived her entire junior high school life being happy - not until her senior year happened.

She lost the love she loved the most.

It’s not a typical love story, not a stereotype one - hers is full of surprises, almost a little too peculiar. Especially the way she met the love of her life, is almost too intriguing.

People say the story of our lives start from the day when we were born and ends at the day we die but Jinsoul has a different perspective on that. After all, her life started when she met her - it blossomed and continued, she’s happy. But as everything comes through an end, so does her life - when her girlfriend suddenly left the world. It shattered her, pierced through her soul - because up until now she cannot understand why - why Jungeun had to take her own life.

She thought she’s happy - thought they were. Those smiles and laughter Jungeun gives her whenever they’re together. Those cries both of them shared whenever they fight, is slowly burning into her system. Maybe it’s her fault, she thought - Jungeun wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t for her.

Everyday she would blame herself and cry to sleep thinking about the girl she loved the most. Their thick and thin, their promises, their dreams - was it all just a lie?

Never would she have imagined a life without the younger girl and now she needs to keep moving forward thinking that she drove Jungeun to her death. She keeps on thinking where and when did it go wrong. Is it the time where their pride is at peak and never wanted to make up? Or was it the time she forgot to give Jungeun a gift for her birthday that one time? Or maybe Jungeun wasn’t just happy with her anymore but doesn’t want to hurt her…

Maybe it was her fault after all.

She met Jungeun when she was sure she didn't need someone in life. She was busy focusing on her studies - being a senior high school requires triple the amount she’s giving compared to what when she was still in junior high. College is a very important part for her, at least that’s what she thought before she met the younger girl.

She’s sure she’s following her father’s footsteps, being a doctor in the making is a very difficult yet fulfilling task for her - especially whenever she gets the fruit of her labor. She’s the top student in her high school and her parents are very proud and supportive of her, especially of her singing.

Besides excelling in academics, Jinsoul is also fond of singing. She's very gifted in playing the piano and has won different competitions throughout Korea ever since she started playing in elementary. 

People would feel inferior to her, but not in her case. Jinsoul is very friendly and humble as well, that's why all her classmates and almost all who know her adores her. She’s very well-mannered and soft-spoken even her teachers like her. 

She is in fact, their little miss perfect.

It was that time - in the music room where she met Jungeun, Kim Jungeun to be exact - was a transferee from Seoul. Unlike Jinsoul, people don't like Jungeun very much because she’s the exact opposite of the older girl. She’s loud, obnoxious, and she always cuts classes. That’s why Jinsoul doesn’t know her very much even if they’re classmates - because Jungeun rarely goes to one.

That time in the music room was the first time they met, interacted, and if Jinsoul was to be honest - she liked it. Of course, her best friend, Jiwoo would not approve of her interaction with Jungeun, so she kept it a secret. After all, she wants to keep Jungeun to herself.

“Why do you keep on cutting classes?” Jinsoul asked the younger girl, it’s been a routine for them to meet discreetly at the music room during after school hours.  
Jungeun shrugged, obviously doesn’t want to answer. 

It’s been their fourth meeting and Jungeun keeps on asking herself why’d she want to talk to the older girl when in fact her friends hate her, not that she minds at all. She’s just intrigued that everyone’s perfect girl wanted to be friends with her.

It was four days ago when Jinsoul caught her sleeping beneath the piano - when the older girl was supposed to play. 

“Excuse me, do I know you? I mean I never saw you around.” Jinsoul asked carefully, obviously not wanting to offend the sleeping girl.

“Isn’t it obvious? I wear the same uniform as you, maybe I do study here. And besides, can you leave? I’m trying to sleep.” the younger girl rolled her eyes.

“It’s school hours, shouldn’t you be in class now?” Jinsoul eyed her.

The other girl opened her eyes bloodshot through her.

“It’s school hours, shouldn’t you be in class too?” she replied.

“Oh. I have a piano competition in two weeks so I’m excused in class for the whole time before that.” Jinsoul flashed a smile, a soft one.

Jungeun swore she felt herself blushed.

She nodded and ready herself to leave when an arm tugged her uniform. She looked back and Jinsoul’s looking at her.

“Can you at least hear me play?” the older girl asked.

Jungeun thought she’d never ask.

.

“So, what are your plans for Saturday?” Jinsoul asked the younger girl.

They were inside Jinsoul’s room and they’ve been hanging out frequently, the older girl learned that Jungeun’s actually a softie inside her cold demeanor. She’s actually nice as well, and she has a younger sister named Yerim, and that she’s pretty - oops, it slipped.

The younger girl crunched her brows, but answered nonetheless.

“What do you mean Saturday? For what?” Jungeun answered.

The older girl faked being offended, and Jungeun can’t help but to laugh a little.

“Hello, it’s your birthday? What do you mean ‘for what’?” the older girl rolled her eyes.

‘Oh.’ Jungeun thought, it’s her birthday. But she never celebrates it, her parents are rarely at home and she doesn’t really care about birthdays in general.

“Nothing. Maybe I’ll just cook something for me and Yerim, it’s a normal day for me.” the younger girl shrugs.

The older girl stared at her and sighed.

“Not on my watch. We’re going to celebrate our birthdays together!” Jinsoul said.

Jungeun can’t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm from the older girl, “Your birthday’s not until after four months.” 

“And so what? I’ll still celebrate it with you.” Jinsoul replied.

“Whatever.” Jungeun replied but never forgotten to think of a gift for the older girl, it’s ‘their’ birthday celebration after all.

Jinsoul can still clearly remember it. The image in her head was still vivid - she could still remember the time the younger one confessed. It was months after they first met, they were casually hanging out at the younger girl’s house, babysitting Yerim. Yerim was a junior high school student but Jungeun keeps on insisting her younger sister's still a baby, after all, she’s her pride and joy. 

She can remember how Jungeun casually asked if she wanted to date her. Of course, Jinsoul being the inexperienced between the two, nodded like a lost puppy. 

Also the time when they first shared their first kiss, Jinsoul swore it was the most beautiful thing. Going to her favorite place, the beach, on her birthday - with her favorite person, everything’s perfect.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungeun asked while blushing.

Jinsoul can clearly remember the feeling of being in love, and maybe after two years - she still is. The only problem is that the person she’s in love with isn’t here anymore.

It was sudden, their relationship. It wasn’t even a year. But the impact of the younger girl in her life makes it unbearable to think, seems like they knew each other for a long time. And the sudden goodbye that Jinsoul wouldn’t think would be forever makes her heart sink - as if it has died with her.

It was a Sunday, she and Jungeun are supposed to meet later in the afternoon after not seeing each other for two weeks due to the older girl’s commitments and competitions throughout the country. And besides, it’s Jinsoul’s only free day since starting tomorrow - she’ll fly to Los Angeles to compete for a piano competition, and they wanted to meet before she stays there for a month. But then, Yerim called Jinsoul’s phone and the rest was history.

They never meet again, not even a glimpse of goodbye - not even a body. 

Yerim woke up one day, a note on her bedside table. Her sister is going somewhere far, saying goodbye. And that she doesn’t want to continue living anymore. They called the police after Jinsoul got into her house and cried. It took them months to get a lead, the police said Jungeun had been seen somewhere near Seoul and that her clothes were bloody. There was no news after that.

It took another four months for them to receive a package and a note from an unknown sender, saying Jungeun killed herself and there were her bloody clothes inside.

After all this time, it’s still her. She’s still waiting for Jungeun…

She left Korea and pursued studying music in Los Angeles after she was given a scholarship back when she won the piano competition. She met new friends, and is sure that she’s moved on. And that she’s okay now.

Not until she saw someone, sleeping under a piano in the school's auditorium - looking exactly like her. Her heart beats in an incredible speed. She isn't sure if she's dreaming or what. But she's here...

Just like Jungeun - her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends!


End file.
